Hartream's Vengeance
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: Sequel to The Light In The Darkness, this is set a bit in the future from the end of LitD. things seem to go smoothly following the betrayer's death, but a dark secret lies in Kronos's past. the future depends on him, Pyre, and even Reverie.


**Well, here's the sequel i promised. set two years into the future, the moles of warfang have begun rebuilding the temple yet again, and kronos and pyre have become mates. this one centers more around the two seers so just a warning. now that that's out of the way, Enjoy**!** R&R!**

Pyre looked Kronos in the eye and then turned her gaze upon the small teal dragoness resting upon her lover's back. "Our child is so beautiful….little Reverie. It seems like just yesterday that we became a couple too."

Kronos sighed happily and gave a small kiss on the cheek to his mate. "Come on, we still need to get back home. This was a tiring day for us all."

The two dragons continued their walk across the cobblestone path through the city of Warfang, heading for their personal home. They passed the dwelling belonging to Spyro and Cynder before reaching a small, one story, thatch roofed building. Pyre sighed. "Home at last. I want my bed so badly."

A smile played about his mouth as he pushed open the door into their dwelling, holding it open with his tail for his mate to enter. The fiery red dragoness smiled softly at the ice dragon as she passed him, the door swinging shut as soon as she walked in. Kronos carried their child to her small bed in the room beside the one that he shared with Pyre, kissing the dragonet softly upon her brow. "Good night, Reverie. Sleep well." The ice dragon crept silently out of the room and made his way into his own, seeing Pyre stretched out on their bed waiting for him. Kronos jumped onto the soft surface and lay down next to his lover.

She scooted up into the curve of his frame and leaned back to give him a kiss on his chin. "Do you think the moles will ever decide that the temple is finished again? They've been working on it for a year and it's already more elegant than it was before."

Kronos wrapped his tail around hers and pressed his lips against her cheek. "The foremole told me today that it'll be done in one more day. Something about finishing some hallway with paintings or something along those lines. I could barely understand him he was talking so fast."

A smile crossed Pyre's face and she shifted her body slightly into a more comfortable position, allowing Kronos to curl his paws around her and place them on her belly. She laid her head down on the cushioned surface beneath them and hummed softly to herself, very content in her current state. "Well, then they shouldn't need us tomorrow then should they? Maybe we should take the day off and spend it with Flame and Ember. They have done a lot for the moles too, and they came a long way to see us. They seem nice enough."

Nodding in agreement, Kronos thought back to the first day they met the fire dragon couple. It hadn't been more than two weeks ago.

*********** *

An orange dragon was walking down the main road towards the house belonging to Kronos and Pyre with a pink dragoness underneath his wing. The pink dragoness gazed up at the house with enthusiasm, very impatient to meet the dragons who resided there. Turning her emerald eyes upon the dragon beside her, she smiled. "What do you think they'll be like, Flame?"

Flame gazed back at the pink dragoness with the same excited expression. "I don't know, Ember. We'll have to see when we get there." They continued their walk until they stood before the ornately carved wooden door used as the entry to the building. Flame reached out with his paw to knock, only to have the door swing open before he laid a paw on it. In the doorway stood a fiery red dragoness with a small teal dragonet on her back, staring out at the newcomers with large amethyst eyes over her mother's horns. A squeak was heard from the tiny creature and Ember smiled at the sound.

The red dragoness welcomed them. "Greetings, Flame and Ember." Upon hearing there names spoken by someone they never met, the two dragons froze, seemingly much to the delight of the one who spoke them. She smiled warmly at them. "Oh sorry, I forgot that you don't know me very well. I've been told that it gets annoying and often frightening when I do that. My name is Pyre, mate of Kronos and called by some a seer. I don't particularly take up that title but I have the gift to be. Please come in, meet my family." She stepped aside and allowed the two befuddled dragons standing outside to enter.

Inside, a blue dragon sat on a cushion before a fireplace, conversing with a purple dragon and a black dragoness. The glue dragon looked up and smiled at the new faces within his house. "Hello there. I see you've met my mate, Pyre. I am Kronos, it's nice to meet you two." His smile was retained as he turned, gesturing at the others as he introduced them. "These are some of my friends. The purple dragon is Spyro, Pyre's brother, and the black dragoness is his mate Cynder."

Spyro grinned at Flame. "A pleasure to meet you. You're new to the area aren't you?"

Pyre had taken a seat on one of the three remaining cushions and motioned for the guests to do the same. Flame sat next to Kronos and ember took a seat very close to the orange dragon, seeming to be nervous. Flame nodded at Spyro's statement. "We came from Dragon Shores, after the shadow beasts attacked. We heard of this town from a strange cloaked creature with a bow and we decided to travel here." He looked down at Ember, trying to soothe the trembling dragoness by draping his wing about her. The pink dragoness sighed and her shaking ceased. Flame continued. "I mean, we had nowhere to go; our home had been destroyed and we were the only survivors. There was nothing for us there."

Kronos gasped at the orange dragon's tale, his snowy white eyes wide with astonishment. "So they have stretched all the way to Dragon Shores already…" He turned to Spyro. "The council needs to be informed of this. Could you and Cynder tell them? Pyre and I will take care of these two in the meantime."

The purple dragon nodded and Cynder followed him out the door, closing it behind them.

Kronos fixed his gaze back upon the orange dragon sitting beside him. "Tell me Flame, why did you come straight to Pyre and I. There are many other Places in Warfang that you could have stopped at, why here?" The ice dragon already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

As he had expected, Flame responded with, "That cloaked creature told us to find Kronos and Pyre in the city of Warfang."

The teal dragoness atop Pyre's back squeaked at the newcomers again, obviously not used to strangers, and Pyre twisted her tail up to stroke the little dragonet down her back, calming her. The red dragoness then muttered, "So Hunter got the message across, good. He's quite efficient nowadays."

Kronos grew even more serious. "At Dragon Shores, did you see a forest green dragon with the shadow beasts?"

This time, Ember answered. "I saw him, I don't think Flame did, he was busy at the time. But I was wondering, what was that dragon's deal? Was he a captive or something?"

A sigh escaped the ice dragon's lips as he shook his head. "I was afraid of that. No he wasn't a captive. His name is Hartream and he was controlling those awful shadow beasts." Kronos's head drooped a bit, but then he looked back up with a weak smile on his muzzle. "Thank you both for coming here. It has given me hope that Hartream can still be stopped. But I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave now, I have things that I need to attend to. Go to the center of town and you'll find the council building. Trust me, you can't miss it. Tell the council elders who you are and that I sent you to them for a housing assignment. They'll give you a place to stay."

Flame returned the friendly expression. "Thank you, we are in your debt."

Pyre dismissed the statement with a flick of her wing. "Bah, no you're not. We simply do the right things. It's who we are. Now go. I don't want little Reverie this tense any longer than she has to be."

*********** *

Pyre sighed, feeling her drowsiness from the day's events slowly rise up within her. "Yeah, I do like them. I mean they came from Dragon Shores! That's on the other end of the realm. It's no easy trip here from that place."

Kronos laughed quietly, laying his head down across his lover's neck. "No it isn't, but then again, it isn't easy from the cliffs to here either. But they're both such lovely places, or they used to be." He also felt the effects of the labor they had done that day to help with the second rebuilding of the dragon temple. "Pyre, my sweet, why don't we get some rest, it was a long day."

Pyre felt her eyelids grow heavy and gave one final shift of her body, allowing her to tickle Kronos ever so slightly to make him smile playfully at her. "Sleep well, love."

Kronos tried to find sleep but it avoided him. Instead, images flashed past his mind's eye, taunting him with glimpses of the future. He found one that radiated peace and fixed it within his thoughts; an image of his daughter Reverie soaring through the air, smiling, with himself and Pyre. It brought his whirling thoughts calm and he slowly drifted away from the waking world as well.

They awoke the next morning to voices conversing in the gathering room. Both Kronos and Pyre reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and walked out to see who was there. It was Spyro and Cynder, and they were talking with Reverie, who had learned to talk several days ago but already had quite a large vocabulary. Spyro looked up from the teal dragoness and smiled when he saw the two dragons emerge from their bedroom.

"Good morning you two. How was your day yesterday?" Spyro asked.

Pyre smiled at her brother. "Extremely tiring, but we got a lot accomplished, the temple is almost finished. I see that our little Reverie has been keeping you busy." The teal dragoness grinned and padded over to her parents.

"I like Uncle Spyro. He has lots of fun stories!" Reverie giggled as she looked up at Kronos.

The blue dragon knelt down to allow the little dragoness to climb up onto his back. There she sat, peering out over her father's two white horns at the others within the room, the position giving her a juvenile appearance. Cynder laughed a bit at the sight and the general aura about the room spoke of happiness.

Pyre became curious as to the nature behind her brother's visit so she voiced her curiosity. "So what brings you here this morning? I thought for sure the council had something for you to do today."

"Well, they did give us an assignment, but it's a few days long and we thought that we should come and say goodbye to you two before we left." Cynder stepped forward as she spoke.

Kronos smiled at the pair, happy that they were so cheerful despite the waves of bad news that flowed into the city every day. "Thanks for stopping by. It's very thoughtful of you"

The couple turned towards the door and Kronos waved a paw at them. Spyro grinned and said, "Bye sis, bye Kronos. Wish us luck!" Cynder nodded in agreement and the two walked out the door, the wooden object swinging closed behind them as they left. Pyre sighed, wishing that the council would ease up on her brother and Cynder. The two dragons were worked to the bone, searching for settlements in need of assistance against the hordes of shadow creatures controlled by Hartream. As she watched her brother leave, one of her visions flashed before her mind's eye. She became frozen in horror by what she saw.

Her brother, Spyro, was standing with horrendous gashes all over his body standing above the broken form of Hunter, blood pooling underneath the cheetah. And worst of all, the purple dragon was smiling.

**Had to throw in something at the end here, just to keep you interested. That's all i got, having internet troubles lately.**

**Laters!  
**


End file.
